The Militant Cult
Goals Defend the Imperialis Maxis. This is all they seek, but any means, any sacrifice, they will do anything to achieve this. Origins The First Militant Cult was erected on Earth, when God came down and raised up the faithful into his own Military. Though it is now called the Militant Cult, at first it was merely named "Gods Faithful", but for some reason it has changed its name. Through the ages as the Imperialis conquered and expanded, this one Legion turned into many. When creating the Militant Cults, God found no reason to seperate the Navy from the Army. For this reason the Militant Cult takes on both roles as Navy and Army, each of them commanding their respective sectors of it. While who gets say over a planet is still heavily debated, it is likely that when a planet is conquered the Generals and Admirals will convene and give it to one they see fit instead of squabbling. Organization While every Militant Cult receives and inherits the right to maintain the Culture of the Origin Planet, it still must adhere to High Command Ranks. This means they may create their own ranks, all the way up till the end of Commissioned Officers. After that Generals and Admirals will maintain the same rank across all Militant Cults. While all Militant Cults are expected to maintain one Battalion of Regular Ballistic Weapons Infantry, all other Battalions may specialize in anything they wish as long as it helps on the battlefield. The Militant Cult in itself refers to all Military-oriented individuals and groups. However, the Militant Cult is broken into two major Cults. The Cultis Aeronauticus (Naval Cult), and the Cultis Soldatis (Cult of the Army). Numbers While most of the time only one Legion is raised per planet, in times of dire crisis they may take more. It has been recorded the most that has ever been taken is 10. With each Legion containing 50 Thousand Soldiers, it is no mistake to assume that they take up a massive amount of the Imperialis's resources. This however is untrue, as each Militant Cult receives their own Fleet commanded by an Admiral. While in times of crisis many Militant Cults may be assigned to one Fleet, it is rare. All Fleets are equipped with technology that allows them to feed up to 200 Thousand men. Cultis Aeronauticus The Cultis Aeronauticus is the branch of the Militant Cult that is focused on all matter outside a planetary atmosphere. This includes, Voidships and Voidstations, and orbital transports. Cultis Soldatis The Cultis Soldatis is the section of the Militant Cult that focuses on matters within a planetary atmosphere. This includes Infantry, atmospheric combat and transport, and planetary warfare strategy. The Soldier's Creed While referred to as "The Soldier's Creed" within most areas of the Imperialis, some have decided to call "Der Ehrenkodex", or "The Codex". No matter the name given to it, it always contains the same contents. How a soldier should act.